The Adventures of Kathy Anderson
by NeokoNewman
Summary: Follow Kathy and her friends across the Pokemon World from Kanto to Shinnoh sp? Where Kathy tries to become stronger, she may also find something more. All OCs except the gym leaders . On Hiatus Possibly Rewritten
1. Prologue 1: The Impulsive Beginning

The Adventures of Kathy Anderson

**The Adventures of Kathy Anderson**

**Prologue 1: The Impulsive Beginning**

(In the darkness of Viridian Forest, a five year old girl walks aimlessly around looking for a way out.)

Kathy: (groans) Why did I get myself into this?

**(Flashback)**

_(Back in Viridian city a boy is being picked on by a group of other boys)._

_\_

_Davis: Haha! Stupid crybaby!_

_Other Boy: You always cry about everything!_

_Other Boy#2: (mockingly) Wah! Wah! Goes the baby!_

_Syrus: (crying) L-let me a-alone!_

_(The boys continue to pick on Syrus as Kathy runs towards them)._

_Kathy: Leave him alone you jerks!_

_Other Boy: Oh-oh!  
_

_Other Boy#2: It's her!_

_Syrus: (crying) Ka-Kathy!_

_Davis: Well if it Syrus's little pokemon!_

_Kathy: I'm not his pokemon! I'm his friend! Stop picking on him!_

_Davis: Make us!_

_Other Boy: (scared) W-wait Davis!_

_Other Boy#2: (scared) I still have the boo-boos from the last time we picked a fight with her!_

_Kathy: Hehe… You should listen to your smart friends, Davis!_

_Davis: Don't be a couple of chickens! Look at her! She really can't do too much!_

_Kathy: What's that supposed to mean!?_

_Syrus: K-Kathy! L-lets go-_

_Davis: All you can do is yell and hit! Like a stupid pokemon!_

_Kathy: (angry) You take that back!_

_Syrus: Kathy!  
_

_Other Boys: Davis!_

_Davis: (grins) Fine. I'll take it back, but you have to do something first!_

_Kathy: What!?_

_Davis: There's a special berry that only grows deep in Viridian Forest. You have to get that berry for me alone! Then I'll take back what I said about you being a pokemon!_

_(The boys are shocked while Kathy stands calmly)_

_Other Boy: D-Davis!? That's going too far!_

_Other Boy#2: You know the Viridian Forest is crawling with wild Pokemon! It's too dangerous!_

_Davis: (grinning) She doesn't have to do it. It's up to her!_

_Syrus: (shakes Kathy) Kathy?_

_Kathy (pauses) Fine!_

_(All but Davis are shock)_

_Syrus: W-what!?_

_Other Boy: You're crazy!_

_Kathy: I don't care! I'll do it!_

_Davis: (not buying it) Yelling again are you?_

_Kathy: (angry) Why you… (runs to the forest)_

_Syrus: (running, but can't catch up) Kathy! W-wait!_

_Kathy: (yelling back) I'll show you!_

**(Present)**

Kathy: I should of listened to Syrus…

(the trees start rattling)

Kathy: (surprised) W-what's that!?

(a flock of spearow fly out of the trees and fly towards her).

Kathy: Aaaaaaah!

**To be Continued**


	2. Prologue 2: The Chance Meeting

**Prologue 2: The Chance Meeting**

(Spearows continue to attack Kathy as she tries to dodge them as best as she could)

Kathy: G-get away from me! (One Spearow hits her into the ground) Ah!

(The other Spearows get closer to Kathy as tears form in her eyes)

Kathy: Leave… Leave me alone…

(The Spearows close in faster)

Kathy: Someone help!

Person: Sneasel, use Brick Break!

(Suddenly a sneasel appears and performs many Brick Breaks and scares away the flock of spearow)

(Kathy turns and sees the sneasel run to a tall person with short dark blue hair)

Person: Are you alright?

Kathy: (still awed) Yeah…

Person: What a kid like you doing in a dark place like this?

Kathy: (irritated) Don't talk down to me! And don't call me a kid!

(Starts hitting the person's legs because she can't reach her face)

Person: (amused) Whoa, easy there! Sorry, didn't mean it how it sounded, but it's still dangerous to be here without Pokemon!

Kathy: Who says I don't have Pokemon!?

Person: (not buying it) Do you?

Kathy: (Pauses) No…

Person: Then why the heck are you here?

Kathy: A bet. Someone bet me to get a berry from the forest.

Person: What? So you're risking your life getting a berry just to win a bet? That's ridiculous!

Kathy: (pouting) What's ridiculous is your hair! (sticks out tongue)

Person: (unfazed) Like I haven't heard that one before! Tell you what, I'll help you get this berry, and then you go home!

Kathy: No! I'm supposed to do this without people's help!

Person: (grins) People's help, huh? Hold on a sec. (Takes PokeBall out of bag and puts it in Kathy's hand) What about a Pokemon's help?

(Kathy stares at the PokeBall confused)

Kathy: You're giving me your Pokemon?

Person: Not giving, lending. Take it!

(Kathy pauses and throws the ball releasing a Talliow).

Kathy: Wow! I've never seen this Pokemon before!

Person: I wouldn't think so. Most of the Pokemon I have are either from Johto or Hoenn!

Kathy: Johto? Hoenn?

Person: Oh, well there's different regions in the world where people explore and see different types of Pokemon.

Kathy: Really? (stares at Talliow) Wow…

Person: (laughs) Why don't we get that berry you need?

Kathy: Right!

(Kathy and the boy travel to the center of the forest and find the berry tree).

Kathy: There it is! (turns to Talliow) Fly and use peck on one of the berries!

(the Talliow flies up and pecks at a berry until it falls into Kathy's hand)

Kathy: Yay! I got it.

Person (claps) Good job!

Kathy: Thank you for your help!

Person: Anytime kid! Now let's get you home!

Kathy: Right!

**To be Continued**


	3. Prologue 3: The End of the Begi

**Prologue 3: The End of the Beginning**

(Kathy and the boy walk together back to Viridian)

Kathy: Wow, you not from Kanto!?

Person: Yeah, I'm actually from Hoenn. That where Talliow lives to.

Kathy: (looks at Talliow) Wow… Why are you here then, you said different regions are far away, right?

Person: I know but, I have this dream you see. Someday I'm going to be the best trainer anyone has ever seen!

Kathy: Wow…

Person: (grins) Take a look at this!

(Shows her badges from Johto and Hoenn)

Kathy: Wow, pretty.

Person: They're more than just pretty kid! They're proof how good a trainer I am! The more a trainer has the more experience a trainer is!

Kathy: (takes another look at the badges) Wow… Then you must be the best trainer in the world!

Person: Ha-ha! I wish, but I still have some ways to go!

Kathy: Really? Even though you have all those badges already?

Person: Well, when you follow your dreams you can't expect it to just happen. You have to work for it. If you don't it wouldn't be as exciting, right?

Kathy (Pauses and thinks) Right!

Person: Alright then. (looks up) That's your home right?

(Kathy looks and sees Viridian a few feet away)

Kathy: Yeah!

Person: Well then, guess this is goodbye.

Kathy: Yeah… (looks at Talliow) I guess this is it huh buddy…

Person: Buddy?

Kathy: Yeah, he looks like he likes that name so I call him that.

(Kathy returns Talliow to its ball and pauses)

Kathy: (gives the ball back) (sad) Thanks for helping…

(Kathy begins to walk away)

Person: Hey kid!

(Kathy turns around and catches Talliow's PokeBall)

Kathy: Huh?

Person: Take it.

Kathy: (confused) Huh, but you said you were just lending it to me!

Person: I am. Next time we meet I'll take Talliow back, but until then, take good care of it.

(Kathy stares at the boy, then at Talliow in its PokeBall and smiles)

Kathy: Okay! I will! (bows) Thank you! (starts running and stops) What's your name mister!?

Person: (smiles) The names John! John Newman! Soon to be known as Newman the great!

Kathy: (laughs) Okay! Then I'm Kathy, Kathy Anderson! I'll also be great someday! Just you wait John! I will!

John: (slightly taken back, but smiles) Alright! Then give me back my Talliow when we're both on equal levels, promise?

Kathy: Right! I promise!

(Voices are heard in the distance)

Voices: Kathy! Kathy! Kathy, where are you!?

John: That's your cue Kathy. Better get home before they get too worried.

(John turns and walks away)

Kathy: Okay! (runs towards Viridian, but stops and turns to John) John! If our promise's going to come true, then you have to get great really fast!

John: (amused and yells back) You better do the same too, Kathy!

(John starts running to the distance until he disappears into the forest)

Kathy: I will. I swear… I'll be the greatest trainer ever, or my name isn't Kathy Anderson!

_NeokoNewman (me): And so Kathy's beginning ends, but a whole new beginning is just up the horizon._

**To be Continued**


	4. A Rocky First Start

**A Rocky First Start**

Mom: Katherine. Katherine! Katherine!!

Kathy: Ah! (falls off her bed) What the heck mom!?

Mom: I should be asking that question! Didn't you say you had important plans today!?

Kathy: (still sleepy) Important plans?

Mom: Yes, you were going to meet with Syrus in Pallet Town!

Kathy: (trying to climb back to her bed) Why would I go to Pallet Town?

(Kathy's mom frowned and turned to the door)

Mom: Oh and another thing. Congratulations, starting today you're officially **ten-years-old.**

Kathy: (about to go to sleep) Ten years already, huh? (pauses and then springs up) I'm ten years old today!? (Looks at her clock) 10:00!? I'm two hours late! (Jumps out of bed throwing clothes around her room trying to find something to wear) Mom! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?

Mom: (picks up the clothes Kathy threw on the ground If you just checked your alarm clock last night like I told you to do, you wouldn't have this problem…

Kathy: Aw man! And knowing Syrus he should be yelling like a mad man crying, saying, "Kathy, where are you!?"

Mom: He always was a sensitive little boy.

Kathy: Done!!

(Kathy stood wearing a dark pink shirt with light blue shorts and not matching socks)

Mom: Your socks aren't matching..,

Kathy: There's no time to worry about socks! I gotta get going!

(Kathy runs down stairs and picks up a piece of bread and stuffs it in her mouth)

Kathy: Vy Aom! (By Mom)

Mom: Katherine, wait! You forgot your bag!

Kathy: (swallows the bread and runs to her mom) Oh, right! (takes bag and runs out the door) Bye mom!

Mom: (Walks out the door and watches Kathy run) Be careful Katiherine!

Narrator: It's been 5 years since Kathy met John in the forest and promised to be the trainer who ever lived. Since that day Kathy became set on training her one Pokemon that she got from John and read all the books on Pokemon she can get her hands on. It her room is posters with Pokemon and known trainers from all regions and over 250 Pokemon dolls. In short she is a PokeManic. She counted down the days until she turned ten and can finally get a Pokemon from the famous Professor Oak and start her journey.

(Kathy continues to run and a group of Beedrill come, and tries to attack her)

Kathy: Heh! (takes out a PokeBall and throws it) Go Buddy!

(The PokeBall releases a powerful looking Swelliow)

Kathy: Buddy, use Drill Peck!

(Buddy defeats all the Beedrill and they fly away)

Kathy: That's showing them Buddy! (Looks at her watch) Oh, so late! How I'm I-(Buddy fly next to her pulling her shirt) Oh, duh!

(Kathy grabs Buddy's legs)

Kathy: Buddy, fly to Pallet Town!

(Buddy lifted her in the high in the air in going 180 miles per hour and Kathy just laughed as they traveled to Pallet Town)

Kathy: There Buddy! On that hill!

(Buddy began to descend towards a large building on top of a hill)

(Outside the building was a nervous looking boy pacing back and forth)

Syrus: (whimper) Where's Kathy!? It's already 10:13! She was supposed to be here by now! (looks to the door) Maybe I could…No! I can't! I can't in there alone! (Starts running around in circles) Kathy!? Where are you!?

Kathy: (spots Syrus running in circles) Ah! Buddy! Pull up! Pull up!

(It was too late and Buddy and Kathy crashes into Syrus)

Kathy+Syrus: Ah!

Kathy: (to Buddy) Looks like we still have to work on your landing huh? (Buddy looks embarrass) Aw, it's okay! It you go! (Returns Buddy to its PokeBall)

Syrus: Ka-Kathy…

Kathy: Huh? (looks down and sees that she's sitting on top of Syrus) S-Syrus! Sorry are you okay!?

Syrus: Yeah, but can you get off of me?

Kathy: Right! (Gets off and helps Syrus on his feet)

Syrus: (whiny) What took you so long!?

Kathy: Sorry! I overslept. Did you get a Pokemon yet?

Syrus: N-not yet…

Kathy: What!? Don't tell me you just been standing here this whole time!?

Syrus: I just couldn't go it there by myself! I-I'm scared!

Kathy: Come on Syrus! Oak's an old man! He's not gotta bite you or anything!

Syrus: I guess you're right…

Kathy: I'm always right! Now come on! (pulls Syrus to the front door of the building) Here we are! After five years! By opening this door, my journey finally starts here!

(Kathy reaches for the doorknob, but it suddenly opens and she bumps in someone causing her and Syrus to fall)

Kathy: Ow! Watch where you're going you idiot!

Davis: Oh, sorry Miss PokeManic!

(Kathy looks up and sees Davis)

Kathy: (angry) Davis! Why are you here!?

Davis: Isn't it obvious? (takes out a PokeBall with a "P" on it)

Syrus: You got a Pokemon from Professor Oak!?

Davis: That's right! As always I'm first again!

Kathy: Why you!

Syrus: C-come on Kathy! Let's go in…

Davis: Yeah! Listen to your **trainer**, Kathy!

(Davis walks away leaving Syrus and Kathy behind)

Kathy: I'll kill you!!

Syrus: (Pulling Kathy towards the door) Come on Kathy!

(In the lab Syrus notices many types of machines and stares in wonder)

Syrus: This place is amazing!

Kathy: I'll say… (runs to a bookshelf) Look at all these Pokemon books!

(Syrus falls over as Kathy looks through the books with excitement).

Syrus: (slightly annoyed) Kathy…

(Before Syrus can say anything else he hears different sounds coming from the back).

Syrus: What was that?

Kathy: (putting the books away) Let's go see.

(Kathy and Syrus walk outside and see a large backyard filled with Pokemon)

Kathy: SO MUCH POKEMON!!

(Kathy runs over and inspects all the Pokemon as Syrus watches. After watching for awhile Syrus smiles at Kathy's actions).

Syrus: (thinking) _She really loves Pokemon, does she…_

Voice from behind: What are you doing here?

(Syrus turns around and sees an old man wearing a lab coat with a somewhat angered expression).

Syrus: Oh uh! I- (looks back at Kathy) I mean we! Me and my friend there-

(In his confused state Syrus quickly backs up and steps on a Taruos tail and it start rampaging out of control)

Old Man: You fool!

Syrus: I'm-I'm sorry!

(The Taruos continues to rampage hitting everything in its path. It then starts to charge at Kathy)

Syrus: Kathy, watch out!

(Kathy turns around and sees the Pokemon running toward and grabs her PokeBall)

Kathy: Buddy, go!

(Buddy is released and carries Kathy into the sky and avoids the Taruos attack)

(The Taruos' anger increased as it continues to charge at Syrus and the old man)

Kathy: Oh no! Buddy, quick! Use fly!

(Swelliow goes down as Kathy lets go of its feet and chases into the Taruos).

(The Taruos immediately faints as the old man stares with amazement).

Syrus: Th-that was amazing Kathy!

Old Man: Kathy!? You mean the Katherine Anderson who was supposed to be here two hours ago?

Kathy: Oh, uh… I kind of overslept…

Old Man: (turns to Syrus) You must be Syrus then.

Syrus: (surprised) Yes! But how did you know?

(The old man stands up and helps Syrus up)

Old Man: I'm Professor Oak, the Pokemon expert of Kanto.

(Kathy and Syrus stare at the Professor with awed expressions)

Kathy+Syrus: WHAT!?

**To Be Continued**

**Neoko: Wow, I sure wrote a lot in this chapter! (5 pages long!)**

**For people who actually read this story I thank you for waiting for the actual **

**story to start! Please Review the story**


	5. Utter Insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

**I got a review the other day that brought up an excellent point… Kathy DID get her first Pokemon BEFORE Davis! Lolz! I actually meant that Davis got his Pokemon from Professor Oak FIRST! He also went on his journey before her too! So for people who got confused in the last chapter, I apologize. **

**I'm also going to start writing in novel format (see explanation in "Desperate Times in Sinnoh") **

**Utter Insanity **

Kathy and Syrus continue to stare in disbelief. Finally Kathy was able to find her voice. "You look even older in person!" Syrus falls on the ground hearing Kathy's rude and blunt statement as a vein of anger popped out of the Professor's head.

"_Of all the things she could have said", _Syrus moaned, _"She just HAD to say that!" _

Prof. Oak still had an angered look on his face and stared at Kathy. _"She's quite bold considering her age…"_ Prof. Oak quickly regains his composure.

"T-that's… quite an interesting thing to say…" Prof. Oak muttered under his breath. However, Kathy just stared at him. As if she was completely oblivious to what she just said. This causes both Syrus and Prof. Oak to sweatdrop. "W-well, why don't we get inside?"

The Professor, Syrus, and Kathy walk back into the lab and stopped at a table with three PokeBalls on it. Syrus stared curiously at the balls and looked up to the professor.

"What kind of Pokemon are they?" Syrus ask innocently as his glaze turned back to the Pokeballs.

Prof. Oak smiled at Syrus' interest in the balls. Most trainers would of randomly picked a ball and run out without letting him example. "In these PokeBalls-"The professor began.

"They contained the three basic starters of the Kanto region!" Kathy interrupted causing Syrus and Prof. Oak to jump. "The grass Pokemon is called Bulbasaur! It's known to be the easiest Pokemon to work with! It has a bulb on the top of its body 'which is way it is called **Bulb**asaur'. As it evolves its bulb starts to grow and eventually bloom into a flower about 3 ft high and 6 ft wide!"

Prof. Oak and Syrus were amazed at Kathy's impressive knowledge the bulbed Pokemon. After awhile, Prof. Oak coughed to bring back his train of thought. "Y-yes, that's completely right… Very impressive Katherine." Kathy scratched her head in embarrassment from the expert's praise and the professor continued, "Well, it this PokeBall we have the fire type-"

"Charmander!" Kathy yelled out, interrupting Prof. Oak, again. It's the hardest to control out of all the starters, but is the only one that can actually fly in its fully evolved form! The fire on its tail indicates whether it's healthy or not. If it goes completely out for a matter of time then its life will be in danger! So you should be careful in water filled areas or with water Pokemon!"

Once again Prof. Oak and Syrus are struck silent with amazement and a hint of annoyance. "C-correct again Kathy!" Prof. Oak said in a somewhat irritated manner. "By any chance, are you interested in choosing Charmander or Bulbasaur?"

"Not at all gramps!" Kathy cheered loudly.

"Gramps!?" Syrus and Oak yelled in shock.

"The one and only Pokemon for me is the strong yet lovable blue turtle, Squirtle!" Kathy explained with sparkles in her eyes. "Squirtle is in the middle of the other two Pokemon when it comes to obedience and loyalty. It may not be as easy to control as Bulbasaur, but it's a great companion all the same! Plus being a water type it can learn how to sail through great oceans enabling the trainer to go to any region at any time! Also, have you ever seen its fully evolved form!? It stands at 10 ft tall with water cannons coming out of its massive shell! What trainer wouldn't want a Pokemon like that!?"

Prof. Oak and Syrus watch from afar as Kathy dancing around in her own imaginary world of Pokemon. "Is she always like this?" Prof asked Syrus after finally able to talk.

Syrus turned to the professor with a shaky smile. "Only when it involves Pokemon, sir…" The two turn back to Kathy who has finally came out of her Pokemon induced rant, ready to choose her Pokemon. "Okay!" Kathy cheered out picking up the ball in the middle. "Come to me my beloved Squirtle!" Kathy opened the ball expecting Squirtle to come bursting out, but instead the PokeBall just popped open, empty. "W-where's m-my beloved S-Squirtle!?" Kathy cried out in shock.

"Oh that's right!" Prof. Oak realized as he walked up to Kathy. "I'm afraid someone else already came and chose Squirtle just before you got here."

Kathy turned to the professor, still in shock. "S-someone took it?" Kathy shuddered in sadness and disbelief. "Someone… Took it…" Kathy hid her eyes under her hair.

Syrus walked up to Kathy, worried for his friend. "Don't worry Kathy," Syrus started as he patted her on the back. "It'll be al-"

"Who dares take my cute little Luna!?" Kathy screamed at the top of her lungs. This causes Prof. Oak and Syrus to fall down in shock.

Prof. Oak blinked at Kathy's sudden change. "Luna?"

Kathy turned to the professor with her face filled with rage. "What!?" Kathy said in a mocking tone. "It was going to be the name of my beloved new Squirtle! You got a problem with that!?"

"She already nicknamed it…" Syrus sighed in the background, slightly teary-eyed with Kathy's present appearance.

"Who!?" Kathy shouted, "Who took the Squirtle!?"

"W-well," Prof. Oak started, "It was a boy with a crooked smile."

"Crooked smile?" Kathy repeated in confusion.

The professor continued, "Black coarse hair."

"B-black coarse hair?" Kathy repeated, this time in shock.

Oh, and he was wearing a Gastly shirt." Prof. Oak finished.

"Gastly… Shirt…." Kathy repeated coldly. Slowly the three descriptions of the boy ruminated in her mind, trying to draw a conclusion.

_Crooked Smile + Black Coarse Hair + Gastly Shirt =?_

Suddenly the face of the perpetrator formed inside her head. "DAVIS!" Kathy screamed shaking all the windows in the building and causing Prof. Oak and Syrus to fall to the in shock. "How dare that jerk take my lovable starter Pokemon!?" Kathy went into an angry rant about Davis being an underhanded low-life demon as the professor and Syrus stare at her insanity.

"Is she always like this? Prof. Oak asked Syrus.

"Only when Davis is involved." Syrus sighed as Kathy growled in rage, but soon her growls slowly turned into a series of maniacal laughs, causing a chill up the professor's and Syrus' spines.

"Okay," Kathy muttered under her insane cackles. "If that's how he wants to play it!" Kathy ran up to the table and grabbed the PokeBall on the far left. The ball opened, revealing a four-legged mini dinosaur with a leaf bulb on its back.

"I-isn't that Bulbasaur?" Syrus asked as he quivered behind a chair.

"Yes!" Kathy answered, clutching the green Pokemon under her left arm. "Everyone knows that grass Pokemon are effective against water Pokemon. So even if Davis has Squirtle, as long as I keep training hard, he will never defeat me!" Kathy held up Bulbasaur over her head and stared into its eyes, making the small green creature to shiver with fear at the sight of his new master.

'K-Kathy?" Syrus whimpered behind the chair. "I-I think you're scaring him…"

Kathy ignored Syrus' warning and continued to rant. "With the combined strength of Flo and me, we will make Davis wish he was never born!"

Prof. Oak stared at the strange behavior of Kathy, "She nicknamed it already…" Bulbasaur turned to Oak with teardrops in its eyes. Seeing that there was nothing he can do, the professor shook his head. "Sorry…" Prof. Oak turned to Syrus, who was still behind the chair. "N-now then," The professor started, trying to change the atmosphere in the room. "Why don't we get a Pokemon for you Syrus?"

Syrus slowly turned his head towards the professor, but tried to keep Kathy away from his eyesight. "O-okay…" Syrus muttered under his sobs.

"_Will this kid be alright?"_ Prof Oak thought while Syrus got up and picked the last PokeBall off the table.

After a long pause, Syrus pressed the button in the front of the PokeBall and a flash of red light came out. When it cleared, a small orange lizard with a flamed tail stood on the table, yawning as if it just woke up from its nap.

"O-oh…" Syrus muttered looking at the small creature. "You must be Charmander!" Syrus unconsciously picked up the Pokemon observing the small flame on its tail. "Wow, your tail really is on fire."

Seeing this caused Prof Oak to react. "I-I wouldn't do that if I were-!" Unfortunately, before the professor could finish, Charmander led out a large amount of fire out of its mouth into Syrus' face.

Syrus stood for a few seconds in a daze until he finally collapsed from shock. Prof Oak looked at Kathy who was now spinning around in circles, imagining Davis' demise. He then looked again to Syrus, who was flat on the floor. _"Will these kids be alright!?"_ Prof Oak yelled in his head.

**Neoko: I've been thinking of changing the genre of this story from a romance/adventure to a comedy/adventure; partly because of Kathy's personality. I'm also thinking of changing the title too. How's "The Adventures of a PokeManiac sound? Anyway sorry it took so long to write this but I've been focusing on writing my other story (see "Desperate Times in Sinnoh) so I haven't been paying too much attention to this story… Please review! ^_^**


End file.
